


百年的家族 Family

by MistyTerrain



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Unrequited Love, Vampire Turning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyTerrain/pseuds/MistyTerrain
Summary: 梁祯元在死去之前被转化为了吸血鬼，从此成为了百年吸血鬼家族的最新一员。Jungwon, newly turned vampire, met his vampire family members and dealt with a great ton of family drama (romance).
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次写符的长文，还比较生疏，文思有点跑偏，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 大家看着玩吧
> 
> This is my first serious fan fiction for ENHYPEN - for the past four months I have been writing mainly social media AUs and mini stories. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

01  
祯元知道自己快死了。  
他的心肺在一呼一吸之间火烧火燎地疼。视线也模糊了，分不清自己倒在什么地方。  
在失去最后的生命前，他下意识用手死死抓住了脖颈间的东西。那是命运的神曾经出于怜悯赠予他的信物。如今命运似乎已经再度翩翩降临，只是这一次，他要祯元把借走的十六年的生气尽数偿还。  
用死偿还。  
林间的飞鸟在唱，又或许在旁观中沉默。祯元渐渐地失去了听觉。在万物沉入永恒黑暗之际，他感觉到身边似乎站了一个人。又或者只是一个冰冷的形状——在低头注视着他。  
你是死神吗？祯元在心里喃喃。你是死神吗？  
“孩子，就要死了吗？”  
那人蹲下来，手碰了碰祯元苍白冰冷的脸，引起一阵剧烈的颤抖。喉头在涌血。我准备好了，祯元心想。我真的准备好了。  
带我走吧。  
“可能会有点疼……别尖叫。我讨厌尖叫声。”  
脖颈间传来撕裂的痛楚，全身的血液在一瞬间仿佛被抽干。祯元的心脏在最后一刻骤停，化为一团灰烬，炸裂在他毫无温度的胸腔。  
下一秒，更为凝沉的黑，在代替心脏的位置聚集。  
他突然听见林间尖锐的鸟啸。

02  
今天的日落是一片灰败的紫。  
Jay推开古堡沉重腐朽的大门，大步跨入，任凭灰尘仆仆地落在自己肩头。不记得上一次打扫这里是什么时候了。  
也不记得有谁提起过卫生的事情。反正主人不在意的话，这里继续荒废个几百年也没关系。Jay反而希望这里不要有任何整洁的生气。  
因为他不想把这里看作是自己的家。  
放下鼓囊囊的包，Jay迈步上楼，在书房发现了古堡主人的身影。他坐在自己最喜欢的天鹅绒椅上，歪头背对着Jay，面朝初升的月光。  
“你回来啦。”  
“嗯。”Jay疲惫地靠在门边。“吃的在厨房，自己去取。”  
出乎意料，对方没有任何埋怨他或者胡搅蛮缠的意思，只是心不在焉地点了点头。与众不同的气氛成功引起了Jay的警觉，他直起身，意识到房间里还有第三个人。  
应该说，是第三个吸血鬼。  
“怎么回事？”  
快步绕过巨大的书桌，Jay在桌底发现了蜷缩着的男孩。苍白的，可怜的，冰冷的一团。  
Jay的火气在一瞬间上来，几乎是瞬移到了天鹅绒椅旁边，一把抓起了他的衣领——  
“你又做了什么，Jake？”  
Jake无辜地撇撇嘴，反握住了Jay青筋暴露的手：“这可不是你对maker（制造者）该有的态度……”  
被轻易触碰的感觉让人发麻，Jay迅速放开了他，又去看桌下的少年。一张陌生的脸。从呼吸声来判断，他即将苏醒了。  
今晚是他成为吸血鬼的初夜。  
Jake是不会有精神或者兴趣好好照顾一个年幼吸血鬼的初夜的——Jay苦涩地回忆起自己漫长而辛苦的转化。那时候，守在他身边的是Heeseung。Jake没有倒添乱，就已经是他作为maker给予的大恩大德了。  
这次的保姆工作注定是他来替Jake完成。  
“我以为我们早就达成了共识，不再制造新的吸血鬼了。”Jay表情严肃，想和任性的maker讨论人口问题。  
Jake耸耸肩：“又多一个家人不好吗？现在古堡里只剩下你和我，时间一长，好无聊啊。这孩子来得正是时候……”  
“你从来不会因为‘无聊’做出这种事，”Jay盯着他的表情，试图看出背后的答案，“这孩子要么就是得罪了你，要么就是得罪了我们。不会有别的原因。”  
片刻的沉默，Jake再度开口：“出去吧。”  
此时再问已无意义。  
Jay只能叹着气，把男孩扛上肩头，退出了书房。厨房的那些打猎得来的动物只够两个吸血鬼的份，今晚注定有一个人要空着肚子了。  
鲜血的味道在古堡里蔓延，像刺激神魂的强力针剂，终于唤醒了Jay背上的人。  
他发出细小的声音，腿颤抖着，像初生的小犊。  
Jay听见自己说：“你现在一定很饿。”

03  
血的味道像甜美的花蜜。  
祯元自幼就经历过无数的饥荒和战乱，然而他似乎从来没有像现在这般渴过。将三只松鼠、两只麻雀飞快吸干之后，他才慢慢从小动物的尸堆里抬起头，意识到自己把饭桌弄得一片狼藉，不由得窘迫起来。  
坐在他对面，看他“吃饭”的人叫作Jay。他冲试图整理桌面的慌张的祯元笑笑，露出一对獠牙。  
“吃饱了？”  
“……嗯，谢谢。”  
传入耳朵的自己的声音十分陌生，比之前的要优美许多。祯元低头看看自己沾满猩红的手——光洁的颜色，细腻的肌肤，看起来也不像是自己过去伤痕累累的手。  
不像他自己的身体，不像他自己的灵魂……  
一切都标志着，他已经完成了转化。  
“关于……你的新身份，你有什么了解？”  
Jay对他十分温柔，祯元感激地望向他。  
“我是吸血鬼了，对吗？”在他的世界里，超自然生物的存在并不只是古老的传说和神话。况且这兵荒马乱的年代，总有些奇异的故事会在百姓之间不胫而走。  
“嗯，你很聪明……”  
“那个人，他救了濒死的我……”  
“我不会称之为‘救’。”  
Jay表情莫测，欲言又止。在祯元能够发问之前，身后传来了一阵响动。梁祯元回头，看到一个身披红黑袍子的男孩。凌乱的金发，瘦削的脸颊，空洞的双眼。  
他对着自己笑了。  
胸腔里有奇妙的感觉开始涌动，像暖流冲遍四肢，又在下一秒急速冷却。分不清是喜好还是厌恶，能够捕捉到的只是一股强烈的情感。  
下一秒，祯元惊觉自己流下了眼泪。这是怎么回事……  
“你叫什么名字？”  
金发男孩的声音很轻，很愉快。他盯着祯元的眼泪，看它们一滴滴坠向纹饰华丽的地砖。  
“祯元。”  
“你好，祯元。我是Jake，你的maker。”  
Jake还在笑，眼底却看不见温度。祯元有些紧张地站起来想和他握手，又意识到自己现在满身血污。他羞怯地退缩回来，正巧撞到不知不觉站到了自己身后的Jay，他的神情里充满了……戒备。  
“今晚的夜色很好。”  
Jake指向窗外的弦月，光亮停留在指尖，盈盈烁烁。  
“一起出去走走？我有很多事要教导你。”  
恐惧在心中升腾，掺杂着不可避免的好奇。祯元隐约发现，在自己开口之前，Jake好像就已经知道了自己会给出的答案。  
他不受控制，一步步走到他的身边。

04  
今晚的夜色果然很好。  
古堡外是大片茂盛的田野，一眼望去看不到边界。祯元猜想着自己倒下的那片树林在哪个方向，突然间，Jake就为他指了出来。  
“大约是东边……我散步时遇见的你。”  
祯元咽咽口水，Jake似乎被他的惊恐逗乐了。  
“别害怕，吸血鬼不会读心。只是你的想法很好猜罢了。”  
两个人在田间慢慢走着，沐浴在月色中。Jake的“教导”更像是一场闲情逸致的聊天，毫无逻辑和章法。  
他说，你应该知道吸血鬼靠血生存吧？人血，动物血，都是营养。哦对了，你知道我们怕阳光和火焰吧？他说，但是我们不怕银器、桃木和大蒜哦。另外，我们也不能飞……至少我们这一宗不会飞。  
Jake补充：也许其他地方的吸血鬼会飞也说不定。  
祯元不禁想象着自己在低低的夜空里飞行的样子，背后长出一双嶙峋的翅膀，布满了柔软的，漆黑的羽毛。  
“我们不怕痛苦，不怕流血，也不怕死亡。除了阳光和火，没有事物能伤害到我们。刀伤会痊愈，鞭痕会消失；切去的手指能重生，割掉的头发能重长……”Jake信步在他身边，展开自己的双臂，袍袖飞舞。  
“我们是夜间的帝王，你可以这么想。”  
祯元神情迷惘，如同幼孩。  
月色尽管缠绵，夜晚尽管强大，然而死而复生的喜悦只维持了短暂的一瞬间。村子已经烧为灰烬，邻人四散，血亲不在。比起是否会飞，祯元更想知道，明天自己会在哪里？  
Jake停下脚步，转头面向他。  
“我们——我和你，还有其他的家人，我们是这片土地百年来的主人。祯元，你不用担心。既然我转化了你，你就已经成为了我的一部分，这里也是你的家了。”  
家。  
祯元的眼眶为这个字眼再度湿润。  
不知道为什么，生前从不爱哭的自己在变成吸血鬼后居然频繁落泪。巨大奇异的情感在浑身游走激荡。祯元知道，他应该马上说谢谢，他应该说我当然会留下，他应该说……  
可祯元只觉得一阵头晕目眩，不由得用双手抱住了头。  
他听见Jake在问：“祯元，你开心吗？”  
“开心。”  
——那不是他在回答。可又确实是他在回答。  
Jake很满意的样子，用冰凉的手摸了摸他的头，又问道：  
“祯元，你会爱我吗？”  
“我会很爱你……”  
巨大的压迫感袭击大脑，让祯元跪地不起。  
在疯狂的迷乱中，他突然明白了那股比自身更为强大的情感和意志从何而来——  
那不是他的想法，那是Jake在他的体内说话。  
他作为他的maker，可以完全支配他。

05  
“Heeseung，  
Jake带回来一个男孩，转化了他。速归。”

顶着被烧伤的危险，Jay套着厚厚的毛呢披风，在白天将信笺送去了驿站。这个时候Jake在他的棺材中绝对不会醒来，是相对安全和自由的活动时间。  
赶回古堡之后，Jay发现祯元也醒着。  
看来他还不习惯昼伏夜出的作息，更不习惯的大概是承认自己的心志已经属于另外一个……存在。  
祯元的眼睛很漂亮，眼尾上挑成一条诱人的弧线。他弱小谨慎的姿态又让Jay想起伊甸园里受罪的羔羊。  
美丽和脆弱的结合体，也许正因如此Jake才会被吸引。  
“我告诉过你，Jake的所作所为不是‘拯救’。你从他那里得到的，也并不是第二次生命。”Jay无奈地叹气，脱下披风，盖在男孩裸露的膝头。  
祯元还是不明白。  
“他给你的，是永世的惩罚。”  
“……惩罚？”  
Jay在他身边坐下，两人小心地挤在阴蔽的角落，躲开窗台洒下的阳光。没有体温，没有心跳，但另一个同类的相伴还是让祯元心头一暖。  
Jay的手随意搭过他的肩膀。  
“Jake他……已经活了两百多年吧。和你听到的邪恶传说不同，吸血鬼并不喜欢‘繁殖’——就是，转化人类为同类。这不是吸血鬼的本能和天性。”  
“但是Jake会把它作为一种手段，去报复他讨厌、或者讨厌他的人。因为maker对后代享有极大的权力，可以操控你的活动，主导你的意识。我想，他喜欢凌驾于他人之上，享受那种感觉。”  
祯元回想，清冷的夜间，Jake逼迫自己跪下说爱他。  
“还是早点习惯为好……他会经常问你爱不爱他，问到你烦。不仅如此，他还会让你从阳台、从楼顶、从悬崖往下跳，不断地跳。不然就是罚站，再要么强迫你不断地走路，走到天亮时分太阳升起，浑身烧得冒烟为止。心情不好的时候，Jake的花样挺多的。”  
Jay随口讲着这些，好像在聊再稀松不过的家常。  
但他的神情里没有愤怒，只有无奈。  
没有吸血鬼能够记恨自己的maker。捆绑他们的是凌驾于任何科学之上的血亲。就像Jake曾说——在转化完成时，祯元就已经变为了自己的一部分。  
他们在黑夜里共享同一个诅咒，不得翻身。  
冠之以名为“家人”。  
“我想知道……他都惩罚了谁？”

06  
在祯元到来之前，古堡里只有Jake和Jay两个人。  
他们之间用相依为命实在过于做作。Jay只是被选中服侍maker的后代，期限是到Jake终于厌烦他、开始想念Heeseung好处的那一天。  
然而Heeseung和Jay都不是Jake最早的作品。  
第一个被Jake转化为吸血鬼的人已经消失很久了，据说两百年来都不曾出现。Jay根本没有见过他，也不知道他的性格和模样。  
“我只知道他叫成训……是Jake生前所在国度的王子。据说他的父王暴政虐国，下令处死了境内所有的子民。只有Jake侥幸逃出，变成吸血鬼之后，回去找王子复仇。”  
“后来呢？成训死了吗？还是离开了？”  
Jay避开祯元的问题，自顾自地讲下去：“第二个被转化的人叫Heeseung。”  
“Heeseung也是Jake生前的仇人吗？”  
“……不是，他是一名牧师。Heeseung遇见Jake的时候，他已经一百多岁了。Heeseung是当地很有名的布道者，到处宣讲上帝的好处，而且不相信世上有吸血鬼。Jake知道他的事迹之后，为了向他证明上帝并不存在……就咬了他。”  
祯元身上泛起一阵寒意。  
“Heeseung，他现在人呢？”在经历了信仰的崩溃之后……？  
Jay笑了。“还在外面传教布道，已经很久没回来了。他说上帝依旧在他心中……Heeseung的脾气最好、也最犟，Jake管不住他。不像我，总会心软，总会留下。”  
微弱的阳光朝北边偏移些许，照上了Jay的皮靴。他挪动身子，挨祯元更近了。  
“在Heeseung之后成为吸血鬼的是善禹。善禹之后是我。我转化了大概二十年后，Niki也来了。那之后又过去了十五年就是今年……”Jay点点祯元的脸。“所以在这里，你算是幺儿。”  
窗外天气变幻，阴晴不断。  
“Jay，你为什么会成为吸血鬼？”祯元望向他。  
好像要下雨了。  
“我以前，是一名吸血鬼猎人。”

07  
在古堡里，没有人说早安晚安。  
在古堡里，Jay的日常是负责寻找食物，Jake的日常是无所事事到处闲逛。由于祯元有些害怕和maker独处，左思右想之后，Jay找到了最适合祯元的工作。  
“你就做清扫吧。”  
Jay去了一趟离古堡最近的城镇，买了很多清洁用品，顺道打猎。回来的时候，他紧张地发现祯元和Jake正面对面坐在书房里，交谈的声音断断续续地传出。Jay的心底划过无数猜想。走近一看后，又松了口气——Jake在教祯元识字。  
教了大概两个字，Jake就疲惫地把书本丢开了。  
“反正你现在长生不老……自己慢慢学吧。”他对这种事只有三分钟热度。现在还是Jay手里耸拉着脑袋的兔子更吸引他。  
祯元有些失落地看着地上的书本。  
在Jake的要求下，Jay和祯元都为今夜“纪念性的”晚餐换上了正式的制服。三个人坐上餐厅里奢华破败的长桌，每人眼前的盘中鲜血淋漓，构成一幅古怪而滑稽的图景。Jake的左右手边各空出两个座位，也煞有介事地摆上了整齐的餐具。祯元不禁想起Jay谈到的每个被“惩罚”的“家人”。  
像是注意到祯元的眼神，Jake突然道：“善禹和Niki要回来了。”  
Jay放下盛满血汤的银碗：“什么时候的消息？”  
“前天……祯元，你没注意到我今天穿的衣服吗？这是国内质地最好的丝绸。”  
战战兢兢又迷迷糊糊间，祯元称赞了一句Jake上衣的刺绣精美别致。Jake很高兴，又问道：“那我今晚漂亮吗？”  
祯元这才专注地看他，发现Jake的金发在墨绿色绸缎的衬托下更加耀眼了。他确实拥有倾城的相貌，尤其令人艳羡的是那高挺的鼻梁。  
“你很美。”祯元发自内心地回答。  
“那你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你。”  
——祯元的嘴巴在动，一字一句，清清楚楚。  
可他的心里泛起奇怪的违和感，像在沙漠里突然遇见海水涨潮，在海底看到干旱开裂的土地，或者在空中不断下坠……却越坠越高。  
Jake继续偏头问Jay：“那你呢？”  
Jay叹了口气，把剩下的血汤倒进祯元的碗里。“你知道我爱你。”  
“我知道，我知道。”Jake满意地笑了，环视空旷的餐厅。“等善禹他们回来，这里就会热闹起来。Heeseung要是也在就更好了……”  
他的眼神迷离，声音渐小，变成了喃喃自语。  
“所有爱我的人，都围绕在我的身边……我们已经得到了永恒的庇佑，在时间的桎梏之外，成为夜间的主宰，不再受有限的命运支配。就这样，十年、百年都如一日……我和你们，我们会幸福很久，很久。对吧，Jay？”  
“对吧，祯元？”

08  
祯元渐渐习惯了作为吸血鬼的生活。  
每天日落时分，他会感知到天地间温度的骤降而苏醒，换上纯白的布衣，在古堡里做一些简单的清扫。Jay通常比他醒得早，已经出门在外觅食。Jake什么时候出现完全看他心情。有时候祯元醒来，会发现Jake已经坐在自己床边，在打量睡梦中的自己。  
又或者在打量他身上的某处。  
“你想去种玫瑰吗？”Jake伸手，拉他起床。  
祯元被Jake带去古堡的花园，那里也和室内一样，一副苍凉的颓相。“有空的话，你也把这里整理一下吧。家里没有人喜欢侍弄花草……其实Heeseung是喜欢花的，但他从来不种，也不让我给他买。如果我买了花给他，善禹又要闹脾气。我家净是一些令人头痛的孩子。”  
走在满地的残枝败叶上，Jake的脚步却轻柔无声。  
“你不同，”他转头对祯元说，“你很乖，不会惹我生气。我知道Jay和你说了些什么……无非就是他坚信的‘惩罚’那一套。你想听听我的说法吗？我遇见Jay的时候，他已经奄奄一息，被一群吸血鬼用麻绳吊在树上，伤口上的血滴下来，落进一个瓷碗里，供他们的宵夜。我救了这样的他，把他带来古堡生活。他为什么会觉得是惩罚呢？任谁看都明白这是恩赐啊。”  
祯元迷茫地点点头。  
Jake从外套里掏出一个布袋子，倒出一把花种。也不知道有几百年的历史了，种子蒙尘的外壳透出猩红的颜色。他示意祯元清理出一小块空地，把花种埋入了灰色的泥土。  
祯元犹豫了一会儿，还是开口询问：  
“现在不是种玫瑰的最佳日子……”  
其实花期已经过去许久了。这些陈旧的种子，这块贫瘠的土地，也不大可能会开出健康的花。Jake已经活了百年，难道会不懂这些知识？  
Jake用碰过泥土的手抚摸祯元的脸。  
“就算不开花又怎样呢？目的、过程、结果……那是人类该考虑的事情。因为他们的时间有限，不敢浪费于毫无意义的玩闹。而我们不同，祯元。我们可以在冬天种花，明明知道它们不会绽放。我们做事，不需要向谁解释其中的逻辑和含义。我们是自由的，真正自由的。”  
Jake又陷入了那种长篇大论之后喃喃自语的陶醉之中，他握紧身旁干枯的树枝，直到荆棘刺破他的手掌，顺着树皮流下黑色的血，一直蜿蜒爬进刚刚松动过的土壤。  
他说这样的自由是幸福的特权，他说只要不期待花开，就不会受到任何伤害。他说，就像几百年来等待同一个人，你明白知道他不会回来，但因为你是如此自由，你可以继续等下去，一直等下去，而不觉得烦。  
他问祯元，你不觉得这样很幸福吗？  
祯元体内的声音替他做了肯定的回答。  
然而祯元的心在说——  
我只觉得，你很寂寞。

09  
正如Jay所说，吸血鬼对于自己的maker怀有复杂的感情。  
一方面，这种“爱”是单方面的强迫，是被植入体内的异端声音。但在某些特定时刻，Jake脆弱的表情，神秘的话语，温柔的举动……又让祯元产生无限的眷恋和怜悯。  
他太渴望拥有一个家了。  
而比Jake更让他依赖的是Jay。他几乎手把手教会了祯元关于吸血鬼的一切。他带着祯元学习如何在夜间打猎，去镇上采购，在古堡里做清扫……现在，还有识字。  
惊喜地看着Jay手中的书本，祯元从座位里一蹦而起，差点撞到天花板上的水晶吊灯。Jay大笑着把他抄起来扛上肩头，往风声沙沙的田野走去。  
“每天学十个字……跟我来，今晚的月光很亮。”  
“我们不去书房？”  
“怎么，你想每五分钟被Jake打断一次吗？”Jay做了个肩头的男孩看不到的鬼脸。“而且我喜欢呼吸新鲜空气。”  
两个人找到一块平坦的空地坐下。Jay把书本放进祯元怀中，自己坐在他身后，慢慢指点他一字一句地读。这是一本被翻旧了的诗集，扉页上写了一个花体H。  
“这是Heeseung的书。”Jay告诉祯元。“不过，是Jake把它弄得这么脏。他喜欢随手把书扔在各种地方。”  
祯元埋头读了几句，发音很端正。  
作为奖励，Jay递给他一块糖。  
他的味觉其实已经尝不出任何甜味，甜的只有鲜红的血。然而祯元还是很开心，把皱巴巴的糖纸小心地铺平，放进了上衣口袋。Jay抬手揉了揉他的耳垂。天突然转暗，两个人抬头，发现是黑云压住了满月。  
“我可以问你一个问题吗？”祯元转头，得到了Jay的许可。  
“吸血鬼猎人，是什么样的？”  
“是一个古老而凋零的职业，我们维护着传统和使命，负责剿杀任何吸血恶鬼。和平年代，他们经常伪装成袭击路人的熊狼；战乱时他们更肆无忌惮，会成群的在村庄间游走。我们就带着武器和火把，在他们会出现的地方伏击。”  
“Jake说，他转化你时，你已经快被吸血鬼折磨死了……”  
Jay的身体坐直，视线离开祯元，看向头顶没有星星的天空。  
“为什么要恐惧死亡？”  
祯元张张嘴，不知如何回答。  
“祯元，人终有一死，这是人的命运。吸血鬼虽然逃离了生死的轮回，可又陷入了别的诅咒……实话说，我宁可生命终结在那个恐怖的夜晚，一滴滴任血流尽。我没有向他出声求救过。”  
可我不想你那样死去。  
——下意识地，祯元想对他说。  
然而胆怯令他难以开口。  
像是读懂了祯元的想法，Jay笑了，把第二块糖放入他的手心。“换个角度想想，也许是命运在那晚对我有了别的想法吧。所以我的时间被延长了，为了可以遇到你，好让我照顾你。”  
幸好吸血鬼不会脸红，幸好天色黑得浓稠。  
……幸好祯元的胸腔里没有可以剧烈跳动的心脏了。  
“……善禹和Niki，他们也有自己的故事吗？”  
Jay正要作答，身后响起了另一个声音。  
“你可以自己问我们。”


	2. Chapter 2

10  
善禹和Niki更像故事书里描绘的吸血鬼。  
比起散漫的Jake和沉着的Jay，他们浑身上下都透露着“危险”的讯息，散发出妖冶的邪气。祯元注意到Niki的手搭在善禹的背后，善禹的头靠在Niki肩头。两个人显得亲密无间。  
“Jake居然真的又制造了一个吸血鬼……”Niki盯着祯元的眼神有点抑郁，金发掉落到额前“我现在不是家里最小的了。”  
善禹夸张地瞪大眼睛：“Niki吃醋了……你是怕被祯元抢去老幺的宠爱吗？怕Jake不爱你了？” 他有一双华丽的凤眼，头发染成了黑色。  
“我没有吃醋！再说了，Jake本来就不宠爱我。他最爱的是你。”  
善禹满意地哼哼，在Niki的脸上吻了一下。  
祯元尴尬地看着他们，Jay翻了个白眼。  
“可以适当收敛一点吗？哪怕你们是情侣。”  
“什么呀，你们两个难道不是吗？”  
祯元慌着摆手，Jay没应声，转身往城堡的方向走去。祯元想追上他，被善禹和Niki一边一个，紧紧夹在中间。“你不是想知道我们的故事吗？”善禹在他耳边吹气，长指甲浅浅地划过祯元的脸。“你想知道的我都告诉你喔，祯元……”  
“……你是怎么变成吸血鬼的？”  
“我生前的父亲欠了Jake很多钱，还骗他合伙了奇怪的生意，差点破产，”善禹摘下一颗麦种，挠祯元的痒痒。“所以Jake把我变成了吸血鬼，让他绝后了~”  
祯元咽了咽口水。Niki接上话。  
“至于我，我生前是在驿站卖酒的小童，只不过卖的是假酒。Jake喝了我的酒后大发酒疯、宿醉了三天，醒来后就咬了我。”  
他们说起Jake时神情亲切怀念，没有苦大仇深，也没有冷漠敌视。不像Jay全力避讳，二人甚至把“家人”挂在嘴边——只是听不出到底几分是真心，几分是戏谑。  
三个人并行飞走，很快在古堡入口处遇见了笑脸晏晏的，他们的maker。善禹一声惊呼，直直扑入了Jake的怀中。  
“我很想你，Jake!”  
“我也想你了，亲爱的。欢迎回家。”  
Jake朝Niki潦草地点点头，拉着叽叽喳喳的善禹的手消失在大门里，Niki忠诚地紧随其后。从前方的高声笑语里，祯元依稀听到善禹和Jake在讨论“家族晚宴”、“盛大的派对”……  
“灾难。”Jay在祯元身后关好门，嘟嘟哝哝地抱怨。  
“他们两个一回来，就是各种灾难的开端。”

11  
祯元从窒息的噩梦中醒来。  
他发现善禹在自己胸前趴着，正在呼呼大睡，双腿缠得死紧。Niki姿势别扭地蜷缩在床尾，手里在把玩什么东西。  
“……那是我的项链。”  
祯元挣扎着起身伸手，Niki挑眉，把项链抛向了空中。  
“还给我！”  
善禹被吵醒了，打了一个大大的哈欠。  
“大晚上，别吵架……什么项链？我看看。”  
Niki把项链扔给善禹，然而祯元作为新生吸血鬼的速度更快，动作也敏捷，猛地插在二人中间，夺回了自己的东西。善禹一脸受伤地噘着嘴爬下了祯元的床。  
“我就是想看看嘛。”  
祯元把项链滑入内衣，遮蔽了探究的视线。善禹又黏上来，贴着他的耳朵和他说话：“祯元，今晚的宴会穿漂亮点，我有重大消息要在家里宣布。”  
“我没有什么漂亮衣服……”  
“那你穿我的！”  
结果，善禹把祯元连哄带骗地套进了自己的黑色礼服，又找出一对黑曜石的耳坠给他搭配。“Jay哥一定会喜欢的！”善禹对他挤眉弄眼，显然已经完全误会了两人的关系。祯元支支吾吾正想解释，Jay推门进来了。  
“晚餐……准备好了。”  
Jay打量了祯元一眼，一言不发转身就走。  
“啊哈，他害羞了。”善禹戳戳祯元。  
因为善禹和Niki的加入，晚餐第一次变得热闹起来，有了些许烟火气息。Jake穿着十分修身的黑色长袍，发间戴着一顶小小的珠冠，一看就是价值不菲的古董。Jay也换了新装，只是因为忙于准备五个人的食物，神情显得相当疲惫。善禹和Niki占据了Jake左手的两个位置，特地把彼此的椅子拉近了。  
窗外的天空似乎风雨欲来。  
晚餐以梅花鹿的鲜血为主食，辅以肉质鲜美的松鼠。桌布和餐巾都是纯黑色的，边角绣有泛着银光的J&S。祯元想，这大概是古堡原主人的缩写。  
Jake的话将他拉回现实：“要是Heeseung在这里就好了。我们一家人也该真正的团聚一次。”  
善禹放下刀叉，抿了抿染血的双唇。  
“事实上……我们给Heeseung写信了，他应该近期会回家来。”  
Jake挑挑眉：“你长大了，善禹。以前你是不会主动联系他的。”  
“因为我们有事想拜托Heeseung哥，”Niki接了善禹的话，“我们想，请Heeseung哥来主持这个仪式是再合适不过的了。不对，应该说，他是唯一的人选。”  
“什么仪式？”Jake优雅地端起高脚杯，里面是醇香的红酒。  
“我和善禹的结婚仪式。”

12  
祯元很真诚地道了一句“恭喜你们”。  
……话毕，才发觉餐厅内的空气已经凝结成了冰霜。Jay的脸色前所未有的苍白，Jake则完全失去了笑意。善禹还在笑，但嘴角已经紧张得抽搐。Niki的眼神坚定。  
“这孩子，又在开玩笑了。学那些人类喜欢的把戏。”  
Jake摇摇头放下酒杯。Niki握住了善禹放在桌上的手。  
“Jake，我们想要的不仅仅是结婚仪式……我们想成为永远的配偶（mate）。”  
初生的祯元不知道对于吸血鬼来说什么是“永远的配偶”，但从Jake的反应来看，应该是十分可怕而羞耻的东西。因为他直接从长桌上站了起来，握紧了切肉的刀叉，面无表情、居高临下地望向自己的后裔。  
窗外暴雨倾盆。  
“我以为你们难得回家来，是要和我共度幸福时光的，”Jake慢慢地说，“不是来和我提这种荒唐、无理的请求。”  
善禹怯懦地缩回了和Niki交握的手，但Niki没有退却的意思。  
“Jake，我们不是来和你商量的，我们已经决定好了。”  
Niki的坚决终于成功激怒了自己的maker。祯元感受到体内熟悉的陌生存在开始翻江倒海，横冲直撞，那是Jake在迅速膨胀的怒气和……恶意，使他不自觉地浑身发抖。  
“你无权替这里的任何人——包括你自己——做任何决定。”  
满天的风雨似乎打穿了坚实的石墙，浇得在场的每个人浑身湿冷。在祯元意识到事情不对之前，Jay先采取了行动——  
他冲上去把Jake摁倒在地。  
可惜他的动作还是不够快。

13  
Jake手中掷出的小刀在分秒间精准刺入了Niki的面部。  
Niki痛苦呻吟着捂住了左眼，黑色的血液从指缝里飞溅，溅了对面的祯元一脸。善禹发出啜泣的声音，抱住了蜷缩的Niki。  
长桌尽头，Jay已经被Jake掀翻，重重地摔在墙上。沉重的画框感受到震颤，砰然落地，砸碎在祯元脚边——他还在原地呆立。  
“你理解‘配偶’的真正含义吗？！”  
Jake大步流星地走向Niki和善禹，周遭的空气都为之而害怕颤抖。他一把抓起保护Niki的善禹的衣领，将他扔飞出去——  
“你认为那是‘爱’，是‘陪伴’，是‘永恒’……”  
祯元目睹Jake踩住了Niki的小腿，将他钉在地上。眼眶里的小刀被拔出，在下一秒顺势再度插入了Niki的右肩。  
Jay在他身后发出徒劳的怒吼。Jake起身望向祯元，满脸的黑血。他像被摔碎的画布里描绘的那吞吃白昼的撒旦，拥有狰狞的灵魂，和天使的脸。  
他开口对祯元道：  
“所谓‘永恒的配偶’，不过是比永生更可怜的诅咒。你以吸血鬼的生命对黑夜发誓，永远唯爱另一个人，只不过是给了他伤害你的最佳机会……因为他会在誓言生效后离开你，抛弃你，从此不再回头……然而你没有任何办法，你只能被留在原地，你只能像个被打入地狱的傻子一般等他回家。这就是配偶的悲哀。”  
善禹在远处的地上蠕动。  
“我爱你们，善禹，Niki……还有Jay和祯元。我爱你们，还有Heeseung。我爱你们。我不会让你们受那种度日如年的苦，那种消减神魂的痛。我不会让你们有机会伤害彼此。只有我能伤害你们，只有我。”  
Jake捡起黑色的餐帕，擦拭自己的脸。J&S的银色纹路被染得污黑。  
Niki在地上吃力地喘息，Jake低头：  
“现在，你还想和善禹成为配偶吗？”  
祯元在心底祈祷他不要回答，然而……  
“想。”  
Jake愣了愣，然后缓缓点头。  
“Niki，你有多久没看过日出了？”

13  
一轮灿烂的朝阳从东方升起。  
旷野上风吹草低，毫无一丝荫蔽。祯元躲在厚重的窗帘后面，望着古堡外伫立的背影，焦急得心如刀绞。  
“再这样下去，Niki真的会死……”  
祯元好像已经看到了Niki身上升腾的青烟。一旦接触到日光，吸血鬼就会开始自焚……  
Jay从背后伸手，捂住了他的眼睛。  
“别看了。我会想办法的。离正午还有些时间，我会想办法救他。”  
“可是我们不能违抗Jake的意思。他说让我们呆在古堡里不许出去，我就真的一步也迈不出去。他说让Niki站到太阳下面不许动，他就真的一动不动。他还把善禹关进了地下室…………他真的会杀了Niki吗？Niki不是他的后代吗？善禹以后要怎么办？”  
Jay无言地靠近，将额头抵在祯元的背上。  
“我不知道。”  
他只觉得疲倦。百年如一日的疲倦。  
还有不到三个小时，Niki就会彻底变为一堆灰烬。  
Jake以凌驾于他们所有人的姿态，主导了这场血亲之间的谋杀，目的是阻止善禹和Niki之间签订永恒的伴侣契约。他将自己的行动冠之以名为“仁慈”。  
没有人能阻止他。古堡内外的所有人——Jay，祯元，善禹……他们都是Jake制造出的夜间动物，他们对maker只能言听计从。  
祯元开始在内心为Niki祈祷，尽管生前死后，他都不曾有过信仰。他祈祷善禹在地下室的尖叫和祈求能传进Jake的耳朵；他祈祷Jake会回心转意，对自己的孩子心软；他祈祷现在突然出现一个强大的英雄，拥有能够反抗Jake的力量，从日光下拯救奄奄一息的，他的家人……  
Jay在他身后动弹了。  
祯元还在虔心祈祷，Jay突然放开了捂住他眼睛的手。  
“……他回来了。”  
“谁？”Jake吗？善禹吗？  
Jay敲敲玻璃窗，指向田野尽头一个黑色的小点。  
“是Heeseung。”

14  
祯元推开古堡的门让Heeseung进来。  
Heeseung披着黑色的斗篷，里面是白色的牧师服。他脱掉兜帽，露出惊艳的一张脸。祯元不知道吸血鬼也可以美得如此温柔——他的瞳仁里不是空洞的，反而盛满了闪烁的光。他的金发染成了浅棕。  
Heeseung冲祯元点了点头：“你就是那个刚刚转化的男孩吧，我是Heeseung。”  
Jay在走廊里站着，他和Heeseung彼此打过招呼，Heeseung径直走向了书房。其他两人匆匆地跟在后面，像终于找到了头狼的幼崽。  
“出什么事了？挑重点说。”  
“Niki和善禹想结为配偶，请你来主持仪式。Jake知道后发了很大的脾气，把善禹关起来，让Niki站在阳光下……哦对了，这是祯元。”  
Heeseung毫不犹疑地推开书房紧闭的门。浓郁的酒气扑面而来。  
“Jake，是我。”  
书架后头传来几声咳嗽，Heeseung脱下外衣，转头吩咐Jay：“去端盆清水过来，再找点吃的。他宿醉了。”  
他又拉住要离开的祯元：“你过来帮忙吧。”  
书架上的古籍散落一地，Jake直接和衣趴在书堆上面，身边散落着光彩琉璃的各色酒瓶。他抬头看看来人，又嘭地倒了回去。“我一定是做梦了，”祯元听见Jake喃喃自语，“我居然梦见Heeseung了。”  
“Jake，是我。我回来了。”  
Heeseung单膝跪倒，拉起Jake苍白的手腕。触碰的实感惊动了宿醉的酒鬼，Jake瞪大眼睛，反握住了Heeseung骨骼分明的手指。  
“……你怎么会在这里。”  
“我回来主持Niki和善禹的婚礼，顺便认识一下祯元。”Heeseung的口气稀松平常，丝毫不惧Jake的脸色。他把Jake身上沾满血和酒和不明液体的衣服扒下来，一股脑扔到门外交给Jay处理。祯元用清水沾湿黑色的手帕，递给Heeseung擦干Jake脸上斑驳蜿蜒的泪痕。  
“……我不同意他们的婚事。”  
Jake在Heeseung手下嘟哝，语气依旧带着醉意。  
“你不能因为自己的不幸，就否定别人——尤其是你自己的后代——获得幸福的权利。Jake，这对他们不公平。”  
Heeseung唠叨说教的样子倒和Jay有几分相似，祯元想。  
“我不是……要否定……我是要……保护。”  
黑色的手帕吸收够污渍，又回到了祯元的手中。Heeseung叹着气，上前翻开Jake的衣领，露出内里隐蔽的银色刺绣，是和手帕一样的纹路。  
J&S。  
“你只是在保护你自己，因为你的配偶背叛了你。”

15  
第一个被Jake转化为吸血鬼的人已经消失很久了，据说两百年来都不曾出现。Jay根本没有见过他，也不知道他的性格和模样。  
“我只知道他叫成训……是Jake生前所在国度的王子。据说他的父王暴政虐国，下令处死了境内所有的子民。只有Jake侥幸逃出，变成吸血鬼之后，回去找王子复仇。”  
“后来呢？成训死了吗？还是离开了？”  
……  
“Niki不是成训，善禹也不是你。他们会幸福的。”  
Heeseung慢慢用手指缕顺Jake乱糟糟的头发。他的声音带着催眠的魔力，令人心神安定。Jake和他同步叹息着，眼睛慢慢闭上，靠入了Heeseung怀中。  
“我知道。我只是……”  
“你只是害怕他们会离开你，不再爱你了，对吗。”  
“我讨厌有人离开。我不明白他为什么会离开。”  
“没有人会离开你，Jake。即使像我这样走了很久、去到很远的地方过活的人，也不曾真正离开过你……我们都是你制造出的吸血鬼，我们会永远是家人。你要比我、比任何人都更相信这一点才行。”  
祯元不知道Heeseung的甜言蜜语里有几分真假，但最重要的是，Jake似乎松动了。他和Heeseung在一起时似乎比往常更加感性脆弱，失去了平日里对其他后代的盛气凌人，从言语到神情以及动作，都强烈依赖着对方。  
仿佛他们二人才是灵魂的伴侣一样。  
“Heeseung，你爱我吗？”  
太阳攀升到了新的高度。  
“我爱你。如果你允许Niki和善禹成为配偶，我就留下来。”  
“真的吗？你留下来陪我，你不再走了……”  
“嗯，不走了。”  
Jake露出欣喜的笑容。他已经得到了最渴望、也最奢侈的条件，而Heeseung也拿出了他唯一珍贵的筹码。在吸血鬼卑劣而畸形的感情交易里，他们算得上旗鼓相当。  
“那我们以后都不要分开。”  
得到Heeseung的眼神示意，Jay转身飞奔下楼。  
祯元知道，Niki得救了。

16  
Niki的烧伤痊愈后，婚礼在古堡内如期举行。  
Heeseung是他们的牧师，而Jay是他们的主婚人。在善禹的强烈要求下，祯元做了他的伴郎。尽管这是他生平第一次参加婚礼没有任何伴郎的经验。  
“其实我只是想找个理由给你换装。”  
善禹捧着一套金色的衣服，兴致冲冲地在祯元身上比划。“太合适了，你的尺码和我的正好一样……珠宝该配什么呢？Niki，去把我最喜欢的那个绿翡翠手链拿来！”  
Niki应声离开房间，祯元小心翼翼道：“不用借给我那么贵重的东西……”  
“是送给你的，傻瓜。”善禹拧拧他的脸。“放心，这种首饰我还有很多呢。就算送完了也可以再去王亲贵族的墓室里找嘛。或者教堂……”  
“小声点，Heeseung听见又要说教了。”Jay抱着双臂倚在门口，看善禹围着祯元蹦蹦跳跳。对上祯元迷惑的眼神，他笑得很狡黠。  
“善禹和Niki是盗墓贼，我是不是忘记告诉你。”  
“善禹，你……挖……你不会害怕吗？”祯元吓得结巴。善禹做了个鬼脸。  
“不会啊。我可是吸血鬼诶，这个世上只有别人怕我的份。而我最不怕的就是魔鬼和黑暗。”  
婚礼在古堡最宽阔的会议厅里举行。Heeseung和Jay费了些功夫改造这个废弃的区域，临时搭建起了堪称华丽的典礼现场。祯元将房间上上下下打扫得一尘不染。天色刚暗下来，月亮才刚在云顶冒尖，善禹便迫不及待地拉着Niki要开始举行仪式。  
“也不必这么心急，你们不是会长生不老的吗？”  
拿即将成婚的二人打趣的Heeseung似乎心情不错。善禹笑嘻嘻地厚着脸皮将圣经塞入他的手中。“早点开始早点结束嘛！我和Niki可不想整晚和你们耗在这里。”  
“你们今晚还有别的活动吗？”祯元傻乎乎的问完，才发现全场的目光都投向了自己。“祯元，”Jay一脸无奈而好笑，“吸血鬼的配偶仪式，最后一步当然是……交……”  
“啊啊啊我懂了！你不用说了！”  
祯元抓着扫帚逃出了大厅，身后是善禹银铃般爽朗的笑声。  
Jake没有出现。  
——直到夜幕铺展，群星闪亮，婚礼进行到Niki和善禹交换血液为誓约的最后一刻，大厅的门被突然打开，冷风萧瑟，裹挟着Jake缓步走了进来。  
他的手中捧着一株枯枝。  
“别这么看着我，Jay。我是来送祝福的。”  
Jay挪动脚步，让开了通往圣坛的道路。Heeseung安静地注视着Jake一步步靠近，最后在盛满二人黑色鲜血的瓷碗前停下。  
他将枯枝在碗里轻轻蘸了蘸。  
浓稠的血滴在干裂的树皮上瞬间被吸收完全。祯元眨了眨眼——在片刻之间，枯枝已经绽放出了大朵的鲜花，是纯白无暇的颜色。善禹发出一声惊呼，痴迷地看着Jake的双手。这是祯元第一次见识吸血鬼的魔法。  
“致永恒的爱。”  
Jake举了举花枝，将它别在了Niki的婚袍上。他的笑容十分真挚，同时也毫不掩饰其中的讽刺。然而善禹和Niki已经达到了他们的目的，获得了maker的承认。Jake的苦涩淹没在盛大的幸福之中，变得无足轻重。  
“致永恒的爱。”  
Heeseung合上手中的圣经：“现在新郎可以亲吻新郎了。”

17  
仪式在第一个吻之后宣告结束。  
几乎是在结束的瞬间，善禹和Niki两位新郎的身影已经旋风般消失在了通往阁楼的阶梯上。忙碌了整晚的Heeseung摇头苦笑，还没来得及和其他人说几句话，就又被Jake缠住，拖去了他的书房老巢。转眼间，热闹的婚礼现场又恢复了往日的空寂。  
Jay提议他们去花园走走。  
祯元还穿着伴郎的礼服，浑身沉甸甸的首饰，脸上带了淡妆。夜晚行进至月明星稀之时，他跟随着Jay的脚步踏入曾经荒芜破败的花园——如今园内已经干净整洁，一块块花圃散发出泥土的清香。  
这里耗费了祯元和Jay的很多精力和心血，随着时间的投入，也渐渐成为了两个人最喜欢待的地方。  
祯元喜欢看Jay对着凋零的树枝愁眉苦脸，为空荡荡的篱笆加油打气。他关心花草的样子有一种俗世的平凡气息，让祯元不禁想念逐渐远去的人类生活。  
然而今晚的Jay似乎有些心事，几度欲言又止。  
祯元的肚子里也装着话，但有些羞于提问。突然间，两个人同时开口——  
“祯元你对‘配偶’是怎么看的？”  
“Jay，你也会有配偶吗？”  
两个人面面相觑，又飞快转开。Jay几乎是用逃走的速度弹到了花园的另一边。祯元捂着脸想立刻钻地缝消失。自己是不是问得太明显了……  
尴尬的气氛持续了会儿，还是Jay先鼓起勇气：  
“我以前很厌恶吸血鬼的这些传统，也不相信有什么爱可以永恒……”看祯元的嘴角垮了，Jay赶紧继续说：“不过现在看善禹和Niki的样子，也许拥有伴侣也不是件坏事。只不过要遇到合适的对象也不简单……啊，我是说，合适的对象，嗯，也有可能就在眼前。祯元你觉得呢？”  
话一说完，Jay的勇气也用完了，连祯元的脸色都不敢看，背着手在花园里瞎打转。他等啊等，等啊等——  
“……祯元？”这孩子怎么没回音啊。  
“我的项链掉了……”

18  
Jay一回头，只见祯元趴在地上来回伸手摸索着，神色十分紧张。  
“你经常戴的那个？”Jay马上弯腰帮他一起找起来。“是对你很重要的信物吗？”  
祯元点点头。“是救过我命的人送我的礼物。”  
“呃，Jake?” Jay露出诡异的表情。Jake？送祯元项链？  
“啊……不是，是我小时候发生的事。”祯元换了个区域继续搜索起来，模糊的回忆在脑海里成形，随着暴雨的洗礼逐渐变得清晰。  
“我小时候得过很重的病，发烧呕吐几天不止。村里的医生当时断定我快死了，就让我的父母把我放在野狼会经过的路边……”  
Jay脱下外套，披在祯元单薄的肩头。  
“……可是野狼没有吃了我。因为有人正巧路过那里，把我带走了。他用医术治好了我的怪病。我父母说，他送我回村子后，将颈间的项链脱下来，说是赠予我的护身符。所以我才会一直戴着它。”  
“是这个吗？”  
Jay的视力更好些，一眼就望见了掉落在地的物件。他上前替祯元捡拾，就着夜光，看清了这总隐藏在祯元衣领之下的项链的样子。  
“就是这个！”  
祯元长呼一口气便伸手要接。Jay却神情凝重地握紧了他手中的东西。  
“……怎么了, Jay?”  
“祯元，你项链上的这个S，不觉得眼熟吗？”  
“……眼熟？”  
破旧衰败的餐厅。灰尘堆积的桌布。  
擦去眼泪的手帕。Jake翻起的衣领。  
那不是普通技艺雕刻出的S，而是古老庄重的家族——准确来说是皇室——特意设计的花体。那是每件皇家的用器和首饰上，都会带有的独特的身份证明。  
Jay认得很清楚，那是成训的标志。

18  
他说这样的自由是幸福的特权，他说只要不期待花开，就不会受到任何伤害。他说，就像几百年来等待同一个人，你明白知道他不会回来，但因为你是如此自由，你可以继续等下去，一直等下去，而不觉得烦。  
他问祯元，你不觉得这样很幸福吗？  
……  
这才是祯元被Jake选中的真正理由。  
“所以说，小时候救过你的人是成训啊……”  
Heeseung的手指轻轻摩挲过项链的表面，反复停留在突起的S上。他把东西还给祯元，眼神飘向了书房的方向。那里，Jake已经在两杯金盏花酒后沉沉入睡了。难得他没有胡闹一整夜。  
“Heeseung，你对成训了解多少？”Jay坐在祯元身后，手臂挂在他的肩上。  
“我对他的了解仅限于Jake酒后的胡言乱语，”Heeseung扯扯嘴角，“关于这个人，也许Niki知道得要比我多……当然这取决于他在被咬之前都听到了什么。”  
“他还活着吗？”  
祯元问了他最关心的问题。脑海里不断浮现出微笑的Jake，发怒的Jake，醉酒的Jake，悲伤地握住枯萎的枝丫，任鲜血流进泥土的Jake……  
还有他那悲伤而孤独的爱意，被背叛伤害而扭曲的灵魂。  
百年家族的首领，百年等待的主人。  
他想帮助他——出于对maker的爱，或是对绝望的怜悯。  
“我不知道。Jake是他的配偶，如果成训死了，他应该会有感知。然而这么多年，他从来不提成训的事，也不见他停止过等待。我想成训只是离开了，选择了背叛。”  
“可是你说过，”祯元忍不住打断他，“你和Jake说，就算走得再久再远，其实也没有人会真正离开他……”  
“我如果不那么说，Niki就会在十几分钟后自焚而死。”Heeseung无奈地揉揉眼睛。“吸血鬼也会撒谎，孩子。”  
“可你看上去不像是会撒谎的人。”  
“那你是看错我了。在关于Jake的事上，我几乎没有真话。”  
分不清Heeseung是在开玩笑还是真有此意，祯元收回自己的项链，觉得一阵颓丧。Jay安慰地拍拍他的头顶：“去睡觉吧，要天亮了。今晚还要给善禹和Niki送行。”  
“说起这个，南极真的是度蜜月的最佳地点吗？不觉得那里有点……冷？”  
Heeseung被祯元逗笑了：“谁让Niki和善禹说，企鹅是他们最喜欢的动物。”  
“企鹅是挺可爱的，虽然我只在图画里见过。”  
“呃，他们不是觉得企鹅可爱才喜欢的。“  
“什么意思？”  
“善禹说，企鹅的血很香……”  
“……哦……”

19  
第二天出乎意料地下了雨。  
讨厌雨天的Jake拉着Heeseung在古堡内闭门不出，只有Jay和祯元在黄昏时分启程为新婚燕尔的两位送行。不过去驿站的路才走到一半，Jay就扬言自己也后悔付出这一片好心，因为善禹和Niki实在是太肉麻了。  
“Niki，我走累了，你背我吧~”  
“善禹饿不饿？我去给你抓只麻雀……”  
“好，我要那只最肥的~哎呀你抓错了！不是这只，是那边那只！”  
Jay转头拉住祯元：“不然我们两个就送到这里吧。”  
“哎呀别别别，起码得送到马车上！祯元，你一定要想我啊，我会给你带很多礼物回来的。”  
傍晚时分的驿站在朦胧的雨水中透出几分暖意。善禹和Niki混迹在熙攘的人群中，除了过于苍白的脸色和发黑的指甲，基本看不出他们吸血鬼的身份。用金币支付了最豪华的车厢后，祯元和Jay挥别了Niki和善禹，目送他们伪装成一对笨拙的人类兄弟，笑嘻嘻地被满身雨水的马夫粗鲁地赶上吱呀的马车。  
这大概是祯元还无法了解的、吸血鬼们略显变态的情趣吧。  
将挥舞的手臂放下，祯元回过头，才发现Jay一直在注视着他。  
“祯元……关于那天我说过的话。”  
“嗯？”  
“就是关于配偶……”  
驿站的屋檐下，祯元和Jay并排而立，雨水滴滴答答，在土地上汇聚为小小的湖泊，浸湿了祯元的鞋底。  
他踌躇着向Jay靠近了一点点。又靠近了一点点。  
雨衣下，手指碰到了手指。  
“我们……”  
Jay低下头，寻找着男孩的眼睛。  
嘈杂的人声，摇曳的油灯，细碎的夜雨。  
早已消失为灰烬的心脏，仿佛应着指尖的温度复苏重生，在祯元的体内再度狂跳。  
颈间的项链贴在心脏的位置，那是命运的神曾经出于怜悯赠予他的信物。十六年后神的庇佑再度生效，使他获得了第二次生命。也是在十六年后，祯元知道了这个世界上也许并没有神——救过他两次的人，其实是一对缔结了永恒之约的吸血鬼。  
“你喜欢我吗？”不记得是谁先问谁了。  
“嗯。”  
就像Heeseung说过，吸血鬼也会有信仰……  
祯元的信仰——他想——就是他被祝福的命运。  
天越来越冷，Jay将祯元牢牢圈入了自己怀中。两人的视线投进茫茫的黑夜，不急不慢地等待这场雨宣告结束。  
他们拥有全世界都艳羡的，所有的，全部的，时间。

20  
这场雨迟迟不肯停。  
驿站的人烟开始稀少。吸血鬼依旧在廊下享受着最初的拥抱。林间的飞鸟开始唱歌了，又或许在旁观中沉默。  
在祯元视线的角落，无形的黑暗中渐渐凝聚一个青灰的身影。  
那身影渐渐走近，直到与祯元和Jay遥遥相对。祯元辨认出一个高挑的男人，在雨中伫立着。墨绿长袍，滚边银线，在领口弯曲变幻成一个蛇形的S……  
男人迎上了祯元的眼神，他的眼底是盘亘百年的情意。

“没有人会离开你，Jake。即使像我这样走了很久、去到很远的地方过活的人，也不曾真正离开过你……  
我们都是你制造出的吸血鬼，我们会永远是家人。  
你要比我、比任何人都更相信这一点才行。”

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没有在relationship tag里面打 Heeseung/Jake 不过在我的构思里，其实Heeseung是爱Jake的。  
> 在成训离开之后，Jake曾经试图和Heeseung再度结为伴侣，来抹去成训的印记，但是失败了。Heeseung对Jake的感情在百年以来，由恨转爱再变成亲情居多，经历了自己孤独而复杂的思考。  
> 等到他愿意回来陪伴Jake，成训却再度回来了。Heeseung大概会放手吧，让Jake和成训重修旧好。


End file.
